pmdrfandomcom-20200214-history
Kahu
Timidly he goes on adventures, but he follows his heart, led by his beautiful girldriend, it's the only thing that makes him brave the dangers of being on a rescue team, his flame grows brighter in the company of his love. History/Personality Kahu is a very timid, and cautious pokemon, he is very wary around strangers, and only faces his fear when in the ocmpany of someone who he truly cares about, Ellen has this effect on him, and was in fact the reason he even agreed to be on a rescue team. Kahu is not afraid to use his moves against something he is afraid of, but he doesn't like the idea of inflincting excessive amounts of pain, for this reason he uses mostly low powered attacks, to subdue an enemy with no overkill. Kahu had an interesting childhood. His mother was an incredibly mean ditto, who often cheated on his dad, called him names, and would go on to even say she wished he never hatched, she gave him his low self-esteem. His father, often called Ty by those who know him as a friend, was a quite jolly Typhlosion, who always made sure Kahu was taken care of, Kahu didn't really know of his younger brother Peter until later on in life. Kahu had run away to avoid his mother, and met Ellen his first day in Tao. Misc info Species: Cyndaquil Ability: Flash Fire-Kahu is more protected against fire moves, and once hit by one his own will be strengthened. Nicknames:N/A Team: Kawaii Warriors (Rescuers) Gender: Male Age: 18 Accessories: Green scarf, he never takes this scarf off it was hand sewn by his father, and a Sea Basin hood, which he only wears when he is depressed and doesn't want anyone to see his face. Move-set: Tackle- He pushes forth his body attempting to knockdown his opponent! Flamewheel- He used to roll into a ball when he was afraid, but one day he discovered he could use this as an attack, by using his flame on his back, he turned into a wheel of flame, rarely does he use this, he feels it's overkill. Ember- He is far too timid to attempt a flamethrower, he might seriously hurt an innocent, instead he shoots tiny embers at the feet of his opponents, this still causes some damage mind you! Swift- Kahu has always been fascinated by stars, and when he learned about this move he had to learn it, now he can see shooting stars when ever he wants, and even temporarily stun his opponents! Nature: Timid Characteristic: Loves to eat. Religion: Path of Rain First Appeared in: July Tasks Important Pokémon to Kahu: Ellen- His very special someone, just for him, no one can seporate these two! Ochino- Kahu's raunchy team mate, who does have a nice side despite his bluntness. Peter- Kahu's younger half-brother, he didn't know about him 'til recently, but he still feels a connection with him. Kay- Kahu's adopted younger sister, who was found by Peter at a young age, she is alot like Kahu, and infact the two of them have a little connection. Unhatched Purple Egg- This egg will hatch into Kahu, and Ellen's child, they adopted so who knows what is coming out? Category:Characters